Heero Has A Conscience?
by Wufei aka Em
Summary: Heero is going insane in a more everyone else sorta way... not in his weird way when he wants to kill himself and all, just my way! INSANITY!!! ^^ anyhow, just read it, it will amuse you! cookies if you review!


Hiya folks! Sorry if you're reading any of my other stuff and I am uploading way too slow... it's not my fault I rarely get on the computer... I have mean parents. And now I'm babysitting at home, and everyone is safely in bed (their own very SEPARATE beds) and I am free to type my nonsensical nonsense. The strangeosities you are about to be graced with (or freaked out by) come from the "beginning of term 2" folders, well, a little 80 pg Hilroy notebook... anywho... um...  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own GW at the time I wrote this, and strangely enough, I still don't... odd... I thought for sure those Canadian cheese bribes would work! ( and yes, I am Canadian, although not of legal anything age, so the beer commercials do not apply to me. ^^)   
  
It's only 10:45, but I am ill so it's more like 2:00 am, just so you know my frame of mind. When I wrote this I was in french class. What more do I need to say? Anywho... here I go rambling on and on and on and on.......... ON WITH THE FIC!!!! Thingy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Heero has a conscience???   
  
~Heero is at home alone, going slightly insane~  
  
Heero: *holds up a Relena look-alike voodoo doll and sets her hair on fire* YES!! 10 points me!  
  
Little Voice In Heero's Head: You know you shouldn't be doing that ot poor Miss Relena. *chibi Quatre angel pops up on Heero's right shoulder*  
  
Heero: *GASP!* My shoulder angel!  
  
(oh yes, and I don't own any Disney movies either, my last name is definitely not Disney!)  
  
Another Little Voice In Heero's Head: Don't listen to him... BURN THE WEAK ONNA!!! * chibi Wufei devil pops up on Heero's other shoulder*  
  
Heero: *squeals like a little girl* A SNAKE!!! EEP!! *starts beating Wufei over the head with a random stick*  
  
Wufei: STOP!!! I AM NOT A SNAKE!!!! I AM EEEEEEVIL!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Oh. *stops hitting Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Thankies. *straightens his horns* Now, as I was saying, BEFORE you started bashing me over the head, DESTROY HER!!! KILL RELENA!!! She's just so... um... how should I put this? Umm... WEAK!!! And, GOOD!!!! ACK!!! It's just...wrong...  
  
Heero: I KNOW!! Plus she's a psycho stalker...  
  
Quatre: NO! you can't hurt her! She stands for peace, and all of those good things... I'll stop you!  
  
Yet Another Little Voice Inside The Very Confused Mind Of Our Beloved Mr. Heero Yuy: HEE HEE!!! You guys can't argue at all... *chibi bat Duo pops up right in front of Heero's face*  
  
Heero: *jumps back* What the F***????  
  
Duo: You can't say that Hee-chan... this is only PG! Anyhow... God of Death I am... SHINIGAMI!! Oh ya!   
  
Heero: *blinkies* Oh, just you. Okay.  
  
Duo: ONLY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!? GAKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks "very" frightening*  
  
Heero: *looks slightly concerned for his well being*  
  
Quatre: *curled up in a little ball on Heero's shoulder shivering*  
  
Wufei: *grinning insanely*  
  
Duo: What is you obsession with that girl anyhow? do you... *expression of horror on his face* LIKE HER?????  
  
Heero: NO!!! She's EEEEEVIL!!! She's a stalker!!! *sticks a thumbtack in her head viciously* HA!  
  
Duo: No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: *eye twitches* GET LOST! BEGONE! Or... whatever I have to say to get rid of you guys! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!  
  
Duo: *disappears in a puff of smoke* Mission accomplished! YAY!  
  
Quatre: Sorry Heero, but you were crazy long before we showed up. *disappears with heavenly choir in the background*  
  
Wufei: *sniggers* Bye! *disappears in puff of smoke*  
  
Heero: *looks around carefully* Are they gone? Good. *sighs in releif* That was the strangest thing I've ever seen. *returns to sticking thumbtacks in Relena's head giggling to himself and telling the little voices to SHUT UP!!!*  
  
~Far far away (Thank God!)~  
  
Relena: Ow! *rubs head* OWWWIE!!! *starts crying* Why? Does nobody love me? *sniffles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
EL FIN!!!  
  
Well, there's some more brainless fluff that kept me amused in the most boring of classes (french... blah!) anyhow, I shall let you get back to your day now, review if you love me! ^^  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
~Em 


End file.
